Weirdwood Manor: First Date
by adventure prince
Summary: Oliver is feeling nervous for his first date and with his past who could blame him? Can Eugene assure him that everything is okay?


**A/N: I do not own Weirdwood Manor**

Everyone is excited for their first date but at the same time they're also as nervous as can be and for Oliver this was the case!

"Oh my god Celia! I can't do this!" Oliver exclaimed as he paced back and forth Celia's room while the writer tried to get him to sit down so she could do his hair. "I just know I'm gonna say something stupid or do something embarrassing and the whole date will wind up being a disaster!"

Celia up to this point had been patient, following Oliver back and forth, trying to do his hair for him but by now her patience had run dry and so with a firm hand she took Oliver by the collar and with a firm "Sit!" She had him plant himself on her bed so she could finally do her work and let Oliver catch his breath.

"Now listen Oliver" Celia said in a gentle voice as she combed his hair which had become a mess from Oliver running his hand through it in stress. "You'll be fine, just be yourself and I know you've probably heard that a hundred times before but when it's coming from the expert on words"

"If I listen to you then I'll probably wind up doing something against my will like a zomb-ow!" Oliver yelped when he felt Celia tug out a knot with a little more harder than he would have liked.

"Keep it up and I'll have you go on that date in just your underwear!" Celia huffed and her tone of voice let Oliver know she meant it!

Oliver gulped and decided it was best just to be quiet and listen to Celia's advice all the way through.

"You'll be fine, Eugene will think you're great and the whole thing will be a success, you have nothing to worry about" Celia said as she finally finished doing his hair.

Oliver took in a deep breath and looked over his shoulder "You're right Celia, thanks" He smiled, giving the girl he viewed as a sister a hug.

"Anytime Oliver" Celia smiled as she returned the hug tenderly.

After being given more encouraging words and a kiss to the forehead Oliver broke out into a jog to the park, he didn't run since he didn't want to show up all sweaty.

"Hey Ollie!" Eugene smiled when he saw his boyfriend from the bench he had parked himself on.

"Hi Eugene" Oliver smiled, his cheeks becoming light pink as he took a seat. "You look great"

"You look better" Eugene grinned, kissing his cheek making the black haired boy's cheeks going from pink to red.

Oliver shuffled in his seat for a moment before he felt Eugene's hand on his, it made him jump a little and he turned to look at the brunette and felt his chest flutter when he saw the loving smile.

"How about a walk?" He suggested as he got to his feet and took a hold of Oliver's hand and began to gently guide him along the park path.

"O-Okay" He nodded, he didn't know if it was his scarf, the warm day or his flustered state but Oliver was feeling very hot right now!

"Are you okay Ollie?" Eugene asked, gazing over his shoulder at Oliver with concerned eyes. "You look flushed"

"I-It's nothing..." Oliver caught a glimpse of uncertainty in Eugene's eyes, could he tell that he was lying? Oliver didn't have long to contemplate this before Eugene pulled him off of the path and through a series of bushes, being careful not to damage them or snag their clothes as they passed.

"Um…Eugene? Where are we going?" He asked, looking around the passing scenery.

"It's a surprise" Eugene winked, this made Oliver exceedingly nervous, he never knew what to expect from Eugene with all his little quirks.

After a moment of walking in silence Eugene finally pushed passed a final line of shrubs revealing a red and white checkered picnic blanket, a white pair of plastic plates an old fashioned picnic basket made of wicker all of which was set up in the middle of a hole in the treetops where bright sunshine poured through, making the scene as perfect as something out of a children's book.

Oliver stared at the scenery for a moment before his free hand went to his mouth and tears began drip down his cheeks and off his chin.

"Oliver? What's wrong?" Eugen asked, his voice filled with concern, he reached out with his hands and cupped them around Oliver's cheeks and began to use his thumbs to wipe away the stream of tears.

"All this time…I've been so worried about where this date was going and how I was going to mess it up but now…" Oliver lost himself in his sobs of Shame.

Eugene looked at his boyfriend for a moment, now it all made sense, he pulled him close and gave began to kiss away his tears. "Don't cry Ollie, it's alright" He said softly, one had rubbing his back while the other ran through his hair.

"I-I'm sorry Eugene -hic- I-I don't know why I'm being so hysteric!" Oliver sobbed, his cheeks going red from the humiliation of breaking down like this.

"It's okay Oliver, it's all going to be okay" Eugene shushed as he guided Oliver over to their picnic spot and helped him sit down into a sitting position. "Oliver look at me, no look at ME" Eugene said softly as he lifted his head by his chin, forcing their blue and green eyes to meet. "There's nothing wrong with you, you haven't done a single thing wrong since we met today"

Oliver's only response was a slow nod of his head.

"What made you think that you would ruin anything?" Eugene asked once he was sure that Oliver was calm enough to talk.

"What do you think?" Oliver asked, a little more bitterly than he would have liked.

"Your powers" Eugene nodded, he let go of his lovers face and laid down with him, all the while keeping their eyes locked.

"I'm sorry, it's just that for as long as I can remember my sketches have always pushed people away, usually when I lost my temper" Oliver sighed.

"Well you don't have to worry about that from me" Eugene smiled as he took Oliver's hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Don't forget that I've made a few mistakes too"

"Ah yes, the infamous strudel incident" Oliver smirked, earning him a playful glower from Eugene. "You'll have to tell me about that someday"

"I will, once you stop being such a misery guts!" Eugene smirked, shooting his free hand up Oliver's shirt to give the black haired boy's stomach a tickle, making the boy burst into a series of surprised and indignant giggles. "There we go, you're smiling again!" He chuckled, retrieving his hand.

"That was a dirty trick!" Oliver giggled, doing his best to try and look serious (And failing at it)

"It worked didn't it?" Eugene chuckled, shifting himself so he was now straddling Oliver's waist and curled his fingers around his. "You're perfect Oliver" He said softly, pressing their foreheads together.

Oliver felt like crying again but this time he swallowed his tears and pressed his lips against Eugene, holding him into a loving embrace and passionate kiss.

The two stayed like that until they needed air and Eugene returned to his lying position next to him.

"I love you Oliver" Eugene smiled.

"I love you too Eugene" Oliver replied, giving his boyfriend a happy look, he loved him more than anything and it meant the world to him that he would always be there for him.

 **AN: I hoped you all enjoyed ^_^**


End file.
